Lonely Rainy Nights
by Yuki-chan941
Summary: One stormy night our little blonde fox and little raven find out just why they actually love storms. god i suck at summerys XD just read it :3 its fluff Sasu/Naru. One-shot.


A/n

I want to apologise for not posting. And tell you that I will now be carrying on with all my stories. Hope you enjoy this one-shot! Yuki 3

Lonely Rainy Nights

I ran through the village, seeing nothing but mangled bodies covered in blood. All these people I seen smiling and laughing just earlier this morning. Aunty, uncle….. Everyone.

My thoughts spun to my parents. "Oh no…." I screamed, and ran as fast as I could through the carnage to my family's estate.

As I ran up to our front door throwing my bag down bolting straight through the door.

"Mother, Father!" I bellowed out, tears already starting to fall down my face. No reply came as a screamed. Running frantically through the house to the back garden down the path to the dojo, I searched to see if I could find my father.

I paused and took a deep breath steeling my little nine year old heart for what I hoped would not come. I pulled lightly on the door hearing the slow creaking sound it made, slowly not making a single sound I took a step forward, peering through the small crack in the door a seen shadows fluttering around the room illuminated by the glimmer of moonlight.

Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My body froze. Bile rose up my throat threating to spill to the floor.

Lying in front of me were my mother and father, their bodies clothed and covered in blood. The blood was everywhere glancing quacking around the surrounding room it splattered up the walls, some in long streaks of red painting the floor. A dark figure looming over them, katana in hand dripping with my parent's blood. The figure emerged taking a single step into a steam of moonshine though a small window. The murderer showed his face. My features contorted into that of utter horror, for there in front of me stood my elder bother…

"Nii-san..?" I questioned as I gasped in fear.

"Aniki, w-what happened?" I stuttered out.

He continued to stare as me, his eyes flashing red with the sharingan, disappearing.

"Aniki." I whispered into the night… slumping over my dead parents.

I woke up. Panting. Sweating.

"Naruto..." I whispered into the night air. Thinking to myself why I said the dobe's name.  
I ran to the bathroom, slipping out of my night clothes and into a cool shower to rid myself of the chilling nightmare of my past.

I tilled my head to the ceiling, my thoughts drifted to Naruto, remembering the way his shirt sticks to his damp skin after a sparring session….

My eyes widened. What am I thinking Naruto is a dobe. "Hn." I sighed as I stepped out of the shower cubicle.

Naruto P.O.V

Staying awake in these hours can't be normal, well. Not for the everyday normal person. Considering my life and the fact that I'm the kyuubi-no-kitsune demons vessel I am by no means a normal person.

I looked up to the moon through all the storm clouds from the corner of my small room. I got a feeling someone called my name. I whimpered in the corner fear coursing through me veins after a particularly loud crack of thunder. Demon vessel or not, my whole life if been scared of storms. I never had anyone when I was little now I have my team mates and sensei.

I thought of what to do, I was so scared.  
So I jumped up as fast as I could, grabbed my coat, running out the door to the only person I could think of running too.

Running fast through the village, a rather loud crack of thunder sounded across the sky scaring me, running faster I soon reached my destination; I knocked heavily at the door panting.

Sasuke P.O.V

I heard a rough knock at my door, which brock me from my thoughts. Who could be here at 3am and in a storm…

Opening the door I froze. If I had not been an uchiha my jaw would be on the floor. For there stood Naruto in all his fox glory, dripping wet night clothes clinging to his firm body jacket hanging from one shoulder panting. We were silent for a bare few minutes, before he quietly spoke.

"Hello Sasuke-teme." He mumbled which was unusual for Naruto.

"Hi." I said. Stepping aside. "Come in." I said, letting the words escape from my lips before they even registered in my brain.

Coming slightly to reality after completely drowning my senses in Naruto's appearance.

"Why are you here dobe?" I question him. He slowly spun around to face me.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, looking down slightly. His golden blonde hair falling into his face obscuring his eye's from my view.

"Neither can I dobe..." I said as I started to walk to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed on my back, closing my eyes. I felt the bed cave in next to my side.

I rolled over to come face to face to Naruto our noes touching slightly. He blushed furiously.

"Ah sorry, I never seen another bed our anything... so I..." I cut him off. "Shut up and sleep usuratonkachi and don't worry about it okay." I exclaimed, staring in to azure orbs.

I quickly turned away so he wouldn't notice the appearing blush marring my ivory features. Why am I blushing? It's not like me to….

The last thought in my head before I drifted into the awaiting abyss of sleep.

I felt warmth encase my body then I was gone.

I woke up early the next morning feeling oddly warm. Although it was in a good way.

I didn't want to move, I just wanted to continue seeping into the warmth.

But, yet I still opened my eye's feeling rather heavy across my chest I looked down.

Naruto's arm was draped across my abdomen his head was resting peacefully on my chest. Only then did I notice the drool on the blondes chin, I smirked, then blushed at his cute appearance and chuckled. "Hn, dobe."

"Hm…" he mumbled groggily. I composed myself quickly before he completely woke up.

"Wake up dobe." He slowly looked up at me, then down to his arm, then back to me... Then everything must have dawned on him because he quickly reddened and started stuttering apologies. "S-sorry Sasuke." He rushed out. Looking like a fresh tomato… I sort of liked it….. I stared at him, looking at his moist pink lips, I leaned in slowly to give him enough time to pull back and kissed him. I thought back to the first kiss, my first kiss, with Naruto. It was sloppy and quick, yet this one is slow and just right.

"Mmn Suke…" I heard Naruto moan into the kiss. I blushed; did he really just call me that?

He stopped and pulled back realising what he said.

"Oh shit, sasuke I-" I cut him off. Fuck what am I doing I thought to myself. And once again I was kissing Naruto. And I liked it.

Naruto P.O.V

Oh god. His doing it again, was all I could think as my thoughts started racing.

Suke? What was I thinking? Oh right, I'm not…

I was only trying to say sorry and ended up tasting the sweetest I've ever had as he kissed me.

This had happened once before, that first time we met in the academy. We were pushed together, I reacted differently then because we were in front of everyone else, but in truth all I've wanted to do since then is kiss him again. My dream was to kiss Sasuke Uchiha. And now, I am.

Sasuke's P.O.V

He moaned. I licked his lip, he opens his mouth slightly and I allowed my tongue to slip in.

I pulled away a bit.

"Naruto?" I looked and him, thinking to myself."Yeah Sasuke?" He breathed out.

"You know they're expecting storms for a while." I said knowing he'd stay here. "They are?" he looked frightened, "Yes usuratonkachi." He thought for a moment before answering. "Can I stay with you?" he asked. "Yeah dobe, you can." As I said this he snuggled into my side and we lay back down. I chuckled. He looked up to me and grinned foxily.

This is one stormy night neither of us will ever forget…

A/n

Well there you go a one-shot while I pick up my other stories :3

Forgive me for not posting, but recently in my life some rather traumatic things have happened to me. That I'd rather not say . but im back now… hopefully for good and my other stories will be updated as soon as possible and I also have other one-shots to put up Such as Gaaranaruto, nejigaara and kakashisakura ( my only het fic ever okay…) there will never be another one… EVER... Ha-ha ^.^

Ja ne, Yuki-kun


End file.
